Talk:Hannibal-3 spy satellite
__TOC__ Control Issues the satilite is not under CIA control as they focus all of their satilites on other countries Okay why was the description of the satilite butchered?~~derekproxy~~ *Because it was conjecture. Sure, it might belong to the NSA or CIA. It might also belong to Bill Gates or Skeletor. We don't know. Evil Tim 06:53, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *conjecture was description and if you noticed the FEAR orginization page it states the type access to military and government equipment they have. **Conjecture isn't description if you're just making it up as you go. Evil Tim 16:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) **You're new here this is a page by un offical administrators we're unoffical as we never really asigned it a page but the lot of us spent a good amount of time working everything out and what you changed was aproved by Seven279 antihero and myself check featured users to find them try starting a page for yourself as way to start here and not making quick edits at random thank you ***That doesn't actually defend the information that was removed. There's no evidence of what kind of satellite the Hannibal-3 is or who it belongs to; the only useful information we have is it's called Hannibal-3 is possibly the third Hannibal-type spy satellite, and that FEAR uses it. Evil Tim 06:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) there is no hanibal class we researched spy satilites and the only one that had the quick monitiering changes that the hannibal performs is a Misty class used by the NSA homeland FBI and INS for monitering Activity over US teritory which is why i put in the misty class reference along with who it might belong to *Given almost every single other piece of technology in the game is equally fictional, why does the satellite being fictional surprise you? Evil Tim 21:43, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Replica armored Van is an navstar International UH-60A Blackhawks Hind-Ds C-130 and a satellite that acts and performs like a real life Misty spy satellite everything is a mix of fiction and fact the only fictional things are the guns so with that i think it would be a real life satellite. * How does it perform like a Misty? There were at most two of those launched ever, the project was terminated in 2007, and nobody's really sure of anything about them other than they were recon sats they wouldn't be deployed over the US, since every detail about them is classified. Moreover, they've never even been formally called 'Misty Class,' that's just the name of the project; the name or designation used by the sats is classified too. What we know about Hannibal-3 begins and ends with 'it's a satellite called Hannibal-3.' Evil Tim 07:08, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Okay maybe this is a bit of my conspirisy things here but really do you think the government would tell you the truth about spy satellites global security made this claim. Removing Misty class might be a good thing but i think stating who owns it like the NSA or FBI would be a good comprimise as i like to keep new users that don't make threating taunts happy is it a deal? * But it's still conjecture, in the end. It could be civilian, a hijacked satellite from another country, or could even belong to FEAR or another organisation like it. We don't know, that's all we can really say. Also, looking at GS' page on the Misty program, they made the Misty-1 / Misty-2 / Misty-3 designations up themselves to describe specific launches that might be associated with the project: it's quite clear they don't know what the hell the USA-144 object is and are just calling it Misty-2 to differentiate it from AFP-731. Given FEAR has an alarming tendency to make weird errors regarding weapons technology the FEAR 2 RAAB being called a semi-auto despite being bolt-action, or the RPL being called 'sub-machinegun' which isn't how you write the term I'd have some doubts about the developers doing their homework on spy satellites anyway. * I think the problem I have with the inclusion of this is that is isn't clear it's speculation; someone coming to this page knowing nothing about FEAR might get the idea that it's said in the game to possibly belong to those organisations. Perhaps adding a section at the end regarding the properties of the satellite compared to real-life sats and who operates those kinds of sats IRL would be better, but it really shouldn't be right up there in the opening line as it is now. Evil Tim 06:56, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *like i said we can make a deal i'm in agrement with you now make a page for yourself where we can have these discussions and welcome to FEAR wiki Derekproxy. Hi. Long time no see. Uhm... heh... Evil Tim is right. Speculative information cannot be included as fact in an article. It is never stated whether this satellite belongs to the NSA, CIA, FBI, NYPD, or whatever other organization you want to bring up. Hell, if I were to speculate as to who owns this thing, ATC would be my first bet. A projector presentation shows an ATC-owned satellite orbiting Earth in Interval 4. Since "Hannibal" appears to be a fictional satellite line, and ATC is a fictional corporation, who's to say that satellite isn't the Hannibal-3? Again, speculation. Furthermore, the justifications being used against Evil Tim are absolutely absurd. Him being new to this wiki doesn't make him any less credible than an "unofficial administrator" when it comes to factual information. Facts are facts and speculation is speculation. Having higher moderator status or having more time logged here does not change that and claiming otherwise is pathetically elitist. There is simply nothing to "compromise" over, either. If something is a notable fact, it gets put into the article. If it's not, it either doesn't get put in, or, in the event that it is deemed absolutely imperative that it be included even though it's not a fact, it gets identified, clearly, as being pure speculation. I can't believe this is being argued. Blackhound 01:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) tell me about it blackhound i said forget and admited i was wronge yet now we have more people trying to keep it going. To everyone i was wronge its over new discussions needed References? Characteristics and possible identity "Most of this is unknown but it does have at the least high magnification camera that can track individuals both tagged like Fettel and untagged like the Point Man at street level. Other features are solar panels, for power and a thick skin to deflect space junk." Where did this information come from? I'd like to reorganize it into the correct section or get rid of it if it is BS. Seven279 09:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) well it was added on when we wanted to describe a spy satellite in generalDerekproxy 16:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) O.k. my only problem with that is how do we know that Hannibal-3 spy satellite‎‎ is the same as a real world satellite? After all F.E.A.R. is a fictional universe for example the satellite could be powered by radiation found in space and not solar power for all we know. Seven279 03:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Or dilithium crystals. I say remove speculation. Big McLargeHuge 03:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) solar makes sense as Radiation is a waste energy like heat only less useful and that fear is just a modified timeline game if you think about it,so thats unlikely my concern is who the hell keeps removing the fact that its an ATC product which is why genevieve managed to follow her product plus the field guide said so.Derekproxy 22:36, 27 July 2009 (UTC)